A Poke In The Head
by Diabolikal Luna
Summary: Ginny and Luna decide to make a love potion but there are serious consequences. XPokemonXHPCharactersX


**A Poke in the Head**

I apologise for the very boring introduction that is about to follow but I assure you that it is completely necessary. If you don't want to know how a strange mist began to spread along the floors of Hogwarts, then don't read the following italicised words, however, if you are like me and like one of those mysterious, detective introductions, then read on. Okay, so it's nothing like a detective introduction but you must be interested, as you are still reading.

_'Shush,' a girl hissed between her teeth, 'someone will hear us.' _

_Two young females were walking cat-like, down an abandoned hallway. They both looked about sixteen and each of them had very different characteristics. The one girl who had ordered her friend to be silent, was out-going and adventurous, whilst her friend, seemed docile and vague; with a mat of dirty-blonde hair and haunting, silvery eyes. Her friend in complete contrast, had fiery-red hair down to her shoulders and soft, caring eyes._

_'Ginny,' the blonde-haired girl began, as she clung onto a bag of ingredients, 'what we're about to do is illegal,' she added, her voice was dreamy but slightly panicky._

_'I know!' her friend replied, apparently thrilled by the prospect, ' hey, Luna. You're not getting cold shoulders, are you?' Luna shook her head apprehensively. 'Good,' Ginny stated boldly, 'stop being such a Ravenclaw.'_

_'Ginny. I am a Ravenclaw,' she reminded her friend._

_'Not tonight. You're an honery Gryffindor,' her friend informed her kindly, 'no wonder you Ravenclaw's never get any action,' Ginny continued, 'not to worry though. After tonight we'll both be able to capture whoever we want!' she was extremely excited, 'we're gonna have so much fun.'_

_'If it works,' Luna mumbled._

_Ginny opened the door into one of the dungeon rooms and continued to hold it open for Luna. 'Of course it will work. You're smart—you'll get it right,' she told Luna enthusiastically._

_'I hope you're right,' Luna mumbled, 'could you get a cauldron of water boiling whilst I chop up these Gurdyroots?' Ginny nodded her head in response._

_Whilst Luna began to chop ingredients, Ginny watched the door as she boiled up a cauldron of distilled water. Luna had a small and ancient-looking textbook in front of her and she began to measure precise ingredients._

_'This is the most powerful love potion in the book,' she whispered to Ginny, passing her friend a pile of shredded Tabasco Leaves. 'It has to be perfect—anything could go wrong.'_

_After checking the temperature of the water and referring to the textbook, Luna began to add several of the ingredients into the boiling water. There was a strange aroma in the air—like perfumed animals. Adding some of her own hair to the concoction, the potion hissed._

_'Oops,' Luna mumbled worryingly._

_'What,' Ginny asked nervously._

_'Nothing. It says it shouldn't make a difference—add yours,' she added quickly._

_Ginny put her own lock of hair into the potion and they both watched as it fizzled away. Luna began to count down and Ginny got ready to spoon the potion into a pink-glass bottle._

_'Okay,' Luna squealed and Ginny put one spoonful of the love potion into the bottle._

_There was a strange and unusual gust of unexpected wind. 'Did you feel that?' Ginny asked, as she screwed a lid onto the bottle._

_'Yeah,' Luna replied, as she made the rest of the potion and ingredients disappear with a flick of her wand. 'It was probably just a draft from the window.'_

_'I hope so,' Ginny said, 'okay—what can we try this on—how does it work?'_

_'It's like cupids arrow,' Luna taught her, 'basically, you drop the potion on one person and they fall madly in love with the first living creature they see. There are two toads in that tank,' Luna pointed to a shelf beside the wall, 'we can test it on them.'_

_Ginny nodded her head to show that she agreed that it was a good idea. Luna took the potion and dribbled the smallest amount on one of the toads. Not sure of what was to happen, she poked the small creature in the head with her wand but not before resting the potion beside the tank._

_'It doesn't work,' Luna moaned, 'I was sure that it was okay.'_

_'Never mind, Luna—we can always try again. Maybe the toads are both boys?' she added hopefully._

_'They should still fall in love,' Luna added and Ginny chuckled._

_'We'd better get back to our Common Rooms. I'll see you in the morning,' Ginny left Luna, staring at the toads sadly._

_'Oh well,' Luna shook her head and followed Ginny's leave, accidentally leaving the potion on the shelf. As she shut the door, the bottle fell to the floor and smashed. The room was filled with a strange mist that continued to spread across the floor, long after Luna and Ginny had left._

It was a cold, rainy and foggy morning. The hills surrounding the school were shadowed by cloud and thunder was steadily approaching from a nearby valley. Other than the fact that it was an awful, Saturday morning, it was hard to see that any kind of trouble was taking place.

Every Hogwarts student and Professor had changed. Every squib, wizard and witch; no longer looked like a human and now resembled some kind of strange, mutated animal. Still sleeping in their beds, none of the students knew what they were about to awake to and they probably would be startled and confused.

The author at this point; would like to point out that she has translated all of the speech from Pokeidge to English. She hopes that this will save people from becoming very confused.

The first of the students woke up and it took only minutes, for the rest of the school to be awakened from their pleasant slumbers. A deafening scream had made sure of it.

Luna rolled over in her bed and remembered the disappointing potion that she and Ginny had made the previous night. She then wondered why a strange hoof was shaking her awake.

A fiery horse was standing over her. 'Luna,' it rushed, 'it's Natalie—you'd better look in the mirror.'

Wondering whether she was still asleep, Luna jumped out of bed and wondered over to the freestanding mirror in her dormitory. Natalie had trotted off and Luna was now rubbing her eyes. Any other student probably would not have responded so well, but it was of course, Luna.

As she stared at herself, she knew that some strange enchantment must have happened whilst the school had been asleep and she wondered if everyone had been affected. Luna was a small, brown fox-like creature. She had a blonde, curled tuft of hair on her head and a tail that curled into seven sections. She suddenly had the urge to breath hot fire but didn't.

'I have to get to Ginny!' she squealed.

It took Luna just a few minutes to make her way to the portrait that usually resembled the Fat Lady. Now, the picture was of a large, blue creature. Surprisingly, Luna had not met anyone or anything, during her short journey.

She scratched at the picture with her dainty paws and attempted to open the portrait with shear power. Luna could feel the same warmth inside her throat and this time was unable to control it, as a large eruption of fire spread from her throat.

'Vul!' she exclaimed in terror, as she gave a little cough to clear her throat. Her flamethrower had forced the portrait open and she tiptoed through the gap.

'Ron! Don't!' a familiar voice shouted and yet another stream of fire was surrounding the area, only this time, it had not been supplied by herself. She rubbed her ear with her paw, as the fire had gently scolded it. 'Luna, is that you?' another strange creature asked.

Luna turned to look at the animal. It was very similar to herself in appearance but instead of small ears like her own and the cute tuft of hair, it had long, pointy ears and a rigid face. There was a ginger tint to its fur. 'Ginny?' Luna questioned in response and both of the girls nodded.

'Is everyone in your house like this?' Ginny asked her friend, gesturing around the room. Luna's eyes widened as she looked at the assortment of colourful creatures. It was like a dream come true. Maybe someone had taken the shape of a Crumple-Horned Snorckak?

'As far as I could tell,' Luna nodded her head, as her eyes rested on a dog-like creature sitting beside her friend. It was black and orange and watching her curiously.

'Err, sorry about flaming you, Luna' the creature spoke and Luna instantly knew the voice, her ears had always been finally tuned to it. 'Can't be to careful, you know?'

'Of course, Ron,' Luna nodded, 'this is all very, peculiar,' she added and a few of the animals who had been listening nodded in response.

One of the creatures approached them. 'You really shouldn't be in here. You know that, Luna,' the female spoke stiffly. It was a dainty, pink creature with a curly tuft of hair like her own and brown ears. She waltzed forward, ' but I think we'll make an exception,' she continued with a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'How kind, Hermione,' she purred.

There was a slight riot, as a commotion occurred from the stairs that led up towards the boy's dormitories. A clattering, bumping noise, as someone fell down each individual stair. They watched worriedly, as a large, yellow duck crashed to the floor followed by another two creatures.

'Neville! Are you all right?' an Irish accent exclaimed and Luna looked at the creature that had spoken. It was a peculiar, cracked yellow colour, and Luna observed that it reminded her very much of a degus or shrew.

The second of the animals that had been closely following was also yellow but had a lightening shaped tail and stripy, brown patterns within its fur and around its eyes. It helped Neville up. 'That was overly daft of you,' he exclaimed.

Neville rubbed his forehead with his wing and nodded at the same time, accidentally poking his eye. 'I. It was,' he agreed.

'Harry. You were supposed to help him down,' Hermione exclaimed, 'look. I think we should take a trip to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully he can clear this up for us,' she added certainly, looking at her peers with an interested glare.

Luna nodded and watched as a couple of creatures moved out of her way, as she gestured to her friends to follow with the simple motion of a stubby hand. Luna followed disdainfully, as her tail brushed past Ron as she stepped forward.

She began to follow Hermione out of their Common Room; Ginny was at her side, trotting slowly beside Harry. Seamus was bringing up the rear, beside Neville who was slowly waddling along and Ron, was close on Luna's tail, trying to keep out of its way.

As they continued down the hallways in the same formation, Luna took notes of all the strange creatures that were walking aimlessly and confused along the halls. It looked as though some of them had forgotten who they were.

'Pokeblocks,' Ron growled, as they approached the Head Masters office. The concealed room began to show itself and the seven students continued to make their ways into the room and rather slowly up the magical steps.

Inside Dumbledore's office, events were just as chaotic. 'Well, as far as I can tell, there is absolutely nothing wrong with us,' a creature said, as the seven students piled into the Head Masters office.

There were four of the transformed animals in the room but the one that had spoken was light pink but far bigger than Hermione and with a strange pouch, holding a large egg at the front. It was observing a large, old looking creature, who was holding a spoon in each hand. There was a strange red an white orb floating in the air above them and a woman-like creature, wearing a red dress and a pointed wizards hat and glasses.

'Thank you, Madam,' the spoon holding giant nodded and the large pink creature left, nodding her head at the students as she passed.

Hermione stepped forward, 'Professors,' she began wearily point gathering her courage to move straight to the point, 'what's happened to us all?' she asked, looking at all three of the Professors in the hope that on of them was Dumbledore.

The creature tucked its spoons away and stepped forward. 'Miss Granger,' Dumbledore stated knowingly, acknowledging the other students and his co-workers, 'it appears that someone was experimenting down in the dungeons and according to Professor Snape here's,' he gestured to the floating orb, 'it was due to the pre-eminence of an ancient love potion gone amiss,' he finished.

Luna stepped backwards and felt Ginny brush up beside her. Luna had the strangest feeling that it might possibly be due to the fact she and Ginny had attempted a spell of that category the previous night. Of course, there was no certainty.

'Minerva, what do you suggest we should do,' Dumbledore inquired his Transfiguration Professor, who was the feminine creature, 'I believe I need to reassure my students.'

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. 'Well, as far as I and Severus can tell, the potion was attempted by a student, which means it will probably wear off after twenty four hours has passed. In the mean time, I suggest we look into the issue and cancel all lessons until the issue is rectified,' she finalised.

Dumbledore nodded. 'That was my thought also. I think it would be best for all students to stay in their Common Rooms for the remainder of the time,' he finished, 'Minerva, if you could inform the Ministry and Severus, escort these students back to their common rooms, if you please,' he finished and Luna kept quiet.

They left Dumbledore's office reluctantly and the floating Severus began to lead the students along the corridors. 'Where are we all headed?' he asked.

'We're all Gryffindors,' Ginny said quickly and Luna felt extremely gracious.

'Are you sure?' he sneered in an electronic tone, 'because I smell a big bird,' he hovered around and looked at each of them in turn.

'It's not very nice to say that Neville smells, Sir,' Seamus said, stepping forward to help his friend keep up on his webbed toes.

Severus grunted. 'Someone here is out of place,' he stated and I want to know who it is,' the students all stepped backwards, except for Luna who had been paying little attention to the Professor and observing the portraits on the walls. 'Who do we have here then?'

Luna continued to be unobservant of the Professor and it was apparent that he was becoming irritated by this. Suddenly, he shot a wave of electric current and it hit Luna with enough force to throw her backwards a couple of feet. She picked herself up and leaned forwards; hair sticking on end.

'Hey!' Ron pounded forward, 'you aren't allowed to do that,' he exclaimed, standing in front of a rather bemused looking Luna, Seamus also stepped forwards, his outer hardening.

'Can't I, Mr Weasley? I would like to know where it states that,' he laughed.

Without warning, Ron blasted the Professor with searing heat from his mouth. Seamus leaped forward and scratched Snape with crystallised claws. The Professor fell to the floor, deeply unconscious. Ron and Seamus hit each other's paws and stepped back.

'We attacked a teacher!' Hermione exclaimed, 'we attacked a teacher!'

'Meh,' Ron shrugged, 'It isn't the first time,' he added.

They continued to walk the hallways back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, it appeared that most students were staying in the safety of their own rooms and Luna was rather thankful about this, as it meant that she could smuggle herself back into her friends chambers.

Suddenly, a big green bug jumped forwards and seconds later two birds, with hard beaks also flew out behind it. The large birds began to attack the seven friends with large, shiny, hard beaks. Ron took a peak to his backside and Neville one to the head, yet he hardly seemed to have noticed in comparison to Ron, who was running about in circles.

The green creature began to slash forwards with large blades, laughing menacingly as he slashed some of the fur from Luna's tail. She yelped and as she did so, scolded the green creature, who became even more menacing in response.

'You show him, Luna!' Hermione crinkled her forehead somewhat and began to clap her hands, as she danced about, entrancing the two fierce birds.

'Granger!' the green bug cried loudly, clasping his blades together and smiling, 'time to rid the world of you,' he began to storm forwards.

'Malfoy!' Harry glared as he leapt in front of Hermione, his fists clenched, as he blocked Draco's attack.

The fight continued. Harry kept zapping Draco with electric currents but he defended himself by hitting them away with his blades. The two birds suddenly fell from the sky in deep slumbers thanks to a welcomed move made by Hermione. Draco was still at large, however, not even seven attacks against him seemed to make much effect.

Luna flamed Draco and Ron made the same move as well. At precisely the same time, Seamus blew sand into their opponents' eyes and Ginny tackled Draco from the sky to the ground. Draco sank to the floor, certainly unable to make any more moves.

Neville stepped out from behind a curtain, a pumpkin cake in his hand. 'Did I miss something?' he asked and Luna giggled at his innocence.

'We'd better get back to the Common Room,' Ginny informed her friends, 'I'm tired and beginning to think it's rather dangerous around here,' she added, gesturing for Luna to follow with her head and pouncing slightly on some carpet.

The seven students ventured along the remainder of the hallway and stepped foot in front of the portrait that led into the Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily for them, the creature was awake and eating a large fruit basket.

'Malfoy smells,' Hermione said quickly and the portrait swung forwards.

As they walked into the Common Room, Luna noticed that there were no other students there except themselves. She presumed that they were all either out and about or in bed. Everyone else seemed rather nerved by the lack of creatures but continued to walk about.

'So, what do we do now?' Harry inquired, as he jumped up onto a chair and rolled onto his side.

'Can anyone else hear that singing?' Luna asked sleepily, as she sat beside the fire, her eyes droopy. Ron moved beside her, nodding, his eyes equally as heavy.

Hermione had already fallen beneath Harry's chair and Ginny was circling herself beneath the sofa where Seamus and Neville had dropped off to sleep on. It appeared that it was only Ron and Luna who were still vaguely awake but no sooner had Ron curled up beside her, did her own head fall onto the warmth of his fur.

They slept.

A pink, balloon shaped creature rolled into the room where the seven students had fallen asleep. They were now full human shaped and they were all resting silently. Ron was still lying on the floor beside Luna and Ginny was now snuggled beside a rather content Neville.

The pink creature looked around at them all and puffed to a larger shape, extremely angry that none of the students had applauded her song. She pulled out a marker pen and began to draw across the faces of all of the resting students.

She then left and disappeared out of the window, far into the horizon.

When the students had woken the next morning, it was a warm Saturday morning. Nobody appeared to have remembered the occurrence of the previous day but all folk described the missing day as a magical loophole.

Nobody had noticed that a Gryffindor girl was missing, as she had often faded into the crowds and kept to herself. However, Luna was certain that every time she picked buttercups from Hagrid's garden, she saw a strange, pink creature. She alone seemed to notice this creature because every time she gathered her friends to see it, they always woke up an hour later.


End file.
